


My First Comic Con(da)

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Comic-Con, Couch Sex, Damn That HiddlesConda, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Firefly References, Geek Love, Hiddlesconda, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, San Diego Comic-Con, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, That thing was prominent, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine gets more than she ever expected out of her first Comic Con experience when she lands a job as "handler" of her favourite British actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> My bestie Aubrynn Maxwell gave me the "handler" prompt, and I had to run with it. It's a bit longer than I prefer my one shots to be, so this will be posted in two parts.
> 
> But fear not, the second part contains a healthy dose of smutty goodness, and it's close to being finished. I just really wanted to get the first part up. Patience is a virtue!
> 
> Happy reading!

This was it! This was going to be my year!

After four years of trying, the fifth turned out to be a charm. I finally managed to get myself into Comic Con!

Every time I wanted to go, it hadn’t worked out. The first and third years of wanting to, I couldn’t afford to go. The second and fourth years, I managed to save up the money, but not in time; all the passes were purchased before I could get the funds together.

This time around, I found an in through my friend Marcus, who’d been on the staff for a couple of years and had a good rapport. He recommended me for a job there, and his superiors were willing to give me a chance. That way, I could get my pass paid for, and I’d have plenty of time to attend panels and such when I wasn’t working.

I had to laugh when he told me I was going to be one of the handlers for a celebrity guest.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Marcus! I’m a frail, brittle-boned thing. Bodyguards need to be… I dunno, more bulky than me, don’t they?” I’d asked him.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Jazz! You don’t need to push people around so much as block their path to the star you’re assigned to.” Marcus had assured me.

“Are you sure you don’t need someone more intimidating?” I questioned.

Marcus put a hand on my shoulder. “Jasmine? Stop freaking out, girl. You’ll be fine. I’m going to be paired up with you as a second handler for whoever we get, so I’ll be with you the whole time.” He smoothed out his blonde coif before giving me a grin and two thumbs up.

I sighed in relief. “That definitely makes me feel better. Any idea who we’ll be guarding?”

Marcus shook his head. “No, not yet. All I know so far is that we’re going to be following someone around all day on Saturday, and we won’t find out who it is until that morning. I’m going to take you through the convention center on Friday night and show you around the restricted access areas. You’ll be given a map, of course, but it helps if you see the place ahead of time.”

“Just one day of work there? I mean, I do work from home… I’m available more days if they want me.”

Marcus shook his head. “The Con can be overwhelming, and they didn’t want to overwork you during your first crack at it, especially with your medical condition.”

I smiled and hugged him. “Marcus, you are amazeballs! Thanks so much for getting me in! I’d never have managed on my own.”

“You’re so welcome, Jazz. Just promise to say nice things about me if we get assigned to one of the guys from Supernatural. I’d sure love to ‘handle’ one of them!”

~*~

Saturday morning had arrived! After having a fun day at panels and booths on Friday, followed by Marcus’s guided tour, I was pumped up and ready to do my job. My outfit of choice was a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans, a fitted gaming tee, and a cushy pair of Clarks sandals that didn’t have much of a heel. I was going to be doing a lot of walking, after all. Some semi-permanent dark purple hair dye, a little L’Oréal Manga mascara, (hey, it seemed fitting) and I was all set to go.

 

I arrived at the doors Marcus told me to come to, making sure I was a little early. He was already there, smoothing out his coif and adjusting his Zelda tee while he waited. When he looked up and saw me approaching, he grinned and began clapping.

“Jasmine! You look great, girl! I love the purple hair dye! It looks so cute in pigtails!”

“Thanks, Marcus. You look as fabulous as ever!” He always did. He even had a pair of Converses in every color so his shoes would always match. I never understood how he could wear such tight jeans, though. “So, what’s the news?”

“Oh my god. You are going to flip your shit when I tell you which celebrity we’ve been assigned to!”

I laughed. “Must be one of the guys from Supernatural if you’re this excited!”

“No, but this one’s almost as good because he’s suuuuch a dreamboat! Hold on to your non-existent hat… Tom. Freaking. Hiddleston!”

I squeed, and I squeed hardcore until Marcus put his hand over my mouth.

“Chillax, Jazz! Tom will be here soon, and you’re not supposed to fangirl in front of the celebrities.”

My reaction couldn’t be helped. I’d been a huge fan of Tom ever since I saw him in The Hollow Crown, and I’d made sure to watch everything else he was in since then.

I pulled Marcus’s hand off my face and cleared my throat. “Sorry. I had to get it out now or it was going to burst out of me at random later on. I’ll be professional.”

“Better start now… I think this is him approaching!” Marcus said, pointing at a car that had pulled up to the curb.

Sure enough, the man stepping out of the back of the car was Tom. I quickly squeezed Marcus’s hand as a form of reaction instead of the excited noises I wanted to make. Tom looked great in his gray pants and jacket. And that tight white tee…

“Hellooooo nipples!” Marcus whispered to me right when I noticed how easily you could see every feature of Tom’s torso through the shirt.

I turned my head and put my lips near his ear. “And the pecs… and the abs… and those cut lines…” My gaze lowered a bit for just enough to sneak a look. “And there’s the Co—“

The driver of the car took off, so I shut up right away. Tom strode up to us with a smile and a wave.

“Good morning! I’m guessing you two are my handlers?” He held out his hand in my direction, but Marcus practically thrust his hand into Tom’s, causing Tom to chuckle.

“I’m Marcus, and it’s a huge pleasure to meet you, Tom! Big fan of your work!”

So much for not fangirling (or fanboying, as it were) in front of the celebrities. I was surprised Marcus wasn’t drooling at that point.

“Thank you, Marcus. Nice to meet you, as well.” Tom told him before turning his attention back to me. “And who might you be, darling?”

His smile was so bright and genuine that I got lost in it for a moment. “I’m Jasmine. Some of my friends call me Jazz, so whichever you prefer.” I held out my hand for Tom and he shook it, those long fingers clasping around mine. Swoon. “Pleasure to meet you, Tom.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Jasmine.” Tom said before letting go of my hand. “Now, may I ask you what your shirt says? I noticed it had some eight bit graphics on it, but I didn’t want to read it and look like I was ogling you.”

Oh my god, how sweet was he?

“Oh, go ahead and ogle as much as you… *ahem* Um… I mean, go ahead and read it, Tom.”

Dammit. I totally fucked that up. Damn, damn, damn, damn!

A faint blush showed on Tom’s cheeks as he emitted a little “Ehehe” and read my shirt aloud. “’I went outside once. The graphics are not that good.’ Hahaha! That’s a good one, darling, I like that.”

Marcus pulled his iPhone (which had recently been adorned with a Supernatural case, thanks to yours truly) from his pocket and looked at the schedule he’d been given.

“Alright, I hate to be the one to cut the pleasantries short, but we’ve got things to do.” His thumb moved up on the screen as he scrolled through the itinerary. “Tom, it looks like you’re going to start with an IGN interview with Guillermo, Mia, and Jessica. Then you’ll move on to the Comic Con backdrop for photos and some mini interviews. After that, you’ll sign autographs with the others. From there, you’ll go to Hall H for the Crimson Peak panel. You’ve got a break after that, length depending on if the panel runs over. After that, Josh Horowitz wants an interview with you, Mia, and Jessica.

“Busy day!” Tom commented.

“That might not be all of it.” Marcus said, still scrolling. “Word has it that Chris Hardwick is looking to speak with you ASAP… something about a podcast, I think.”

Tom smirked. “Did he threaten to punch me in the dick if I say no?”

I laughed, remembering that Zachary Levi had told Tom that when he asked him to be on his panel two Cons ago.

“Hey, hey now… If anyone gets to do any ‘dick punching’ around here, it’s gonna be me. Now…” Marcus clicked his tongue. “…places, people! We’ve got to head over to the first location!”

Marcus and I flanked Tom as we escorted him to the location chosen for the IGN interview. We weaved through the crowd of cosplayers and made it to our destination with no problems. Guillermo del Toro was already there and greeted us with smiles and handshakes before starting a conversation with Tom. Mia Wasikowska and Jessica Chastain arrived shortly after, so the IGN crew handed everyone their microphones and got the interview started.

I followed Marcus to a spot that was far back enough where we wouldn’t be picked up by the mics if we talked quietly. “That first walk was smooth sailing.” I commented.

Marcus nodded. “Yeah, thankfully. But don’t be surprised if people try to stop him later on. He’s known for being really generous to fans, so he might try to stop and sign some autographs on the way to things. However, if we don’t have time to stop, we’ll need to pull him along with us.”

“Noted.” I replied.

We watched the interview begin, laughing when fans from below started cheering. Guillermo grinned and played it up for them, making it even more hilarious. Then Tom started talking and I was enraptured by that voice of his.

They finished up about ten minutes later, and another group of staff, including an official bodyguard, Cameron, caught up with us to help escort the four celebrities to the photo call area. Pictures were taken, Tom did a few short interviews, and then we took off for the autograph session. With the crowd as big as it was, it did take a bit to get to the table. A few people tried to stop us; one for Guillermo and three for Tom. As predicted, Tom tried to be nice, but it was already taking us too long to get through the horde. (No, really, there was actually a horde… they were Walking Dead fans cosplaying as walkers and trying to reach for the brains of the passers-by.)

I placed my hand on Tom’s upper back to remind him to move along as he repeated apology after apology to his fans. Marcus got a hand on him too, though he was pretty close to arse territory. Lucky bastard.

We made it to the table a few minutes later. The four celebs took their seats, we took our positions, and the queue began moving. There wasn’t anything else to do but stand there and make sure nobody did anything stupid. Marcus grabbed me a bottle of water from the stash they’d put nearby and I chugged about half of it; I hadn’t realized how warm and thirsty I was. We chatted as we watched the stars sign pictures and pamphlets whilst thanking fan after fan for all the compliments they were receiving.

Another staff member ran up to Tom in the middle of the session with a message from Chris Hardwick, the one that Marcus had told him to expect. Chris wanted Tom and Guillermo to be in his podcast that evening, if they could. Tom showed the note to Guillermo, who nodded his approval. Tom turned back to the staff member and told him to tell Chris they’d be there. Then he apologized to the fans in the queue for the wait and went back to signing autographs.

Eventually, our time limit ran out and we were told by another staff member to move on.

“Thank god!” Marcus exclaimed. “That means it’s lunch time! Everyone hungry? Yes? Good! Follow me!”

Marcus led us into the restricted areas and into a dining area for stars and staff. Food had been catered in; buffet tables lined a wall with enough options so everyone could have something they liked.

Mia, Jessica, and Guillermo went straight for the buffet while Tom promised to find them a table. I’d been hoping to sit with Tom, but my little dream was crushed when I noticed that all the tables were only big enough for four chairs at most.

Marcus tapped me on the shoulder in the middle of my silent sulking. “Go get in line, I’ll grab a table for us.”

I ended up in line right behind Mia, and we made small talk as we filled our plates. Tom was a few people behind me, and Marcus was a bit delayed because of another staff member stopping him for a chat.

When I sat down, Marcus had just finished his conversation, so he went up to the buffet tables, leaving me by myself for the time being.

Tom was heading for the tables when Jessica waved him over. He started to head toward his colleagues when I saw him look my way. He turned back to them, told them he’d join them in a little bit, and then came over to my table.

“May I join you for lunch, Jasmine?” he asked, actually waiting to sit down until he heard my response.

I couldn’t hide what was probably a foolishly large smile. “Of course! Please do!”

Tom took the chair next to mine and set his plate down. “I’ve been hoping for a chance to talk with you since I arrived, but it’s been go-go-go right from the start.”

“To me?” I asked, surprised.

Tom smiled. “Of course, darling. Why wouldn’t I want to talk with you? From what I’ve observed, you’re a very lovely person.”

I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks. “Thank you. You certainly seem like a really nice man, yourself.”

“Thank you, Jasmine, that’s very kind of you. So, is this your first time at Comic Con?”

“It is. I’ve been trying to get in here for years… not as a worker, but just to attend. Marcus getting me this job is the only reason I’m here. Money’s always tight… medical bills and all that.”

Tom’s brow furrowed for a split second before he smiled sympathetically. “I understand. Well, you and Marcus seem like close friends.”

I smiled. “We definitely are. We have our own brand of geeky crazy that the rest of our friends don’t seem to get.”

Tom chuckled. “Geeky is good. I admire anyone who is passionate about their interests. Unless, of course, they’re a serial killer. Then maybe not so much.”

I giggled. “What about the vigilantes, though? Like Dexter?”

“You’ve got a point there, Jasmine. Dexter was a brilliant series. You couldn’t help but root for his character. What else do you like?”

“Well, I do enjoy your work a lot.” I answered before wincing at myself. “Sorry, you’ve probably been hearing that all day. It’s probably ringing in your ears like a song that won’t leave your head.”

Tom smiled and took my hand. “It’s fine, darling. Believe me, I appreciate anyone who takes the time to tell me how much they enjoyed something I did.”

Oh, wow… Tom Hiddleston was holding my hand! Squee!

I cleared my throat before speaking again. “I like everything you’ve been in, but my favourite has to be The Hollow Crown.”

Tom put his free hand over his heart. “Thank you, that means a lot to me. I’m very proud of that one.”

Marcus came back at that moment, giving me a sly look when he noticed Tom’s hand covering mine atop the table. Tom pulled his hand away at that moment (damn it) and the three of us conversed as we ate.

The lunch break flew by, and Tom didn’t notice until Marcus stood and told us we’d soon have to leave for Hall H that he’d forgotten to go back to the table with his colleagues.

“Well, I’m sure they didn’t miss me too much. I’ve probably been talking their ears off all day, in between getting teased by Guillermo.” Tom explained. “I’ve really had a nice time talking with you, though. I’d love to pick up our conversation again later on, if it pleases you.”

Ohmygodohmygod he wants to hang out with me again ohmyfuckinggod!

“I’d love that, Tom” my fangirling-withheld side managed to say.

Tom grinned. “Excellent! How about we plan on doing that after the panel, but before the podcast? Perhaps over dinner, but we’ll see what works out.”

“Whichever way it works out is fine with me. I’m available whenever you are today.”

Tom leaned forward and kissed my cheek before turning around and heading back towards his colleagues.

I ran up to Marcus. “Duuuuude! Did you see that?!” I whispered to him.

“I saw, I saw, I saw!” he whispered back. “Jazz, you are so lucky!”

Right then, I overheard Tom apologizing to his friends for not returning to them. “I was having a really nice time with Jasmine.” I overheard him say. Such a sweet man.

Jessica shrugged. Mia smiled politely and waved it off. Guillermo grinned and patted Tom on the back before whispering something to him. I couldn’t make out what he said, but knowing Guillermo, he was probably teasing Tom about it somehow.

Marcus tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention again. “I’d like us to do the walk a certain way. Are you confident in finding Hall H from here?”

I thought of where we were and pictured the path to Hall H in my head. “Yeah, I can get there without the map.”

“Groovy. This time, instead of flanking Tom, I’d like you to walk in front of him, and I’ll walk slightly behind him at his side.”

I smirked and rolled my eyes at him. “You just want a view of his ass.”

Marcus put his hand on his hip. “Well, duh. That’s not the only reason I’m arranging it this way, though.” He clapped his hands to get everyone else’s attention. “Okay, people! Time to get backstage and ready ourselves for the panel!”

The staff members formed a border around the stars with me in front and Marcus near Tom’s back. We made our way to the backstage area of Hall H, making several people have to move aside in the process. Thankfully, nobody tried to stop us that time. Still, there was a huge sense of relief when we arrived safe and sound.

The previous event was running late, so we lined up along the wall to wait. Marcus scurried over to me, his back hitting the wall with a soft thud as he took his place.

“My plan was successful, in case you were wondering” he whispered.

“Got a nice view of his ass, did you?” I asked, nudging him with my elbow.

“I did, and it was beautiful! But the other reason I set it up that way was because I wanted to observe something else.”

“Come on, spit it out, then.” I nagged him.

“From my spot in the buffet line during lunch, I noticed how Tom was interacting with you at the table. He was making eyes at you, holding your hand, treating you like a princess! I wanted to confirm my suspicions, so I had you walk in front of him. Sure enough, his eyes were on you the whole way here! He was totally enjoying the view of your hips swaying in front of him.”

My eyes opened wide. “Really? Are you sure?”

Marcus nodded. “Positive. I think Hiddleston’s got the hots for you!”

I clapped my hand over my mouth to quiet my squee while Marcus laughed.

A few minutes later, the Crimson Peak panel was able to start, and Chris Hardwick summoned the stars to the stage. The rest of us sat down and listened to the short presentation from the back. It was great, but I wished it had been longer.

The stars left the stage after stopping for a quick photo. Guillermo bid everyone a good day and told Tom he’d see him at the podcast. Mia and Jessica wanted to go relax for a bit before the interview with Josh Horowitz, so their handlers escorted them to a private lounge area somewhere.

I stood up when Tom approached, Marcus jumping up right after me.

“Well, that went rather well, I think. I know I’ve got a little time before the interview, but I’m betting Josh is already there. Can we head over there now so I can chat with him for a bit?”

“Certainly, Tom!” Marcus answered cheerfully. He informed Cameron, who said he needed to make a quick call but would be right behind us.

We left the safety of the backstage area and went back out amidst the mass of people. Because there were less people surrounding Tom this time, a few more fans were braver about approaching.

Tom looked at us. “I’ve got time to stop and sign a few, if that’s alright.” Marcus nodded his permission, so Tom greeted the fans that began to crowd around him.

It was all well and fine at first, but then a few particularly obsessive fans started trying to push their way past people to get to Tom. A few of the shrieking twits came up by me, and I spread my arms out to keep them back, but they kept trying to get me to move. I called out for Marcus, but I realized he was trying to keep two people away on the other side of the crowd.

Cameron making his way towards us was the last thing I saw before felt a hard weight come down on my foot, up by my ankle. One of the girls had stepped down hard on me. A sickening crack accompanied the stab of pain I felt with it. The girls effectively pushed me aside, and I started to go down.

“Jasmine!” I heard Marcus scream as I neared the ground. Big hands grabbed onto my shoulders, and I realized through my pain-induced tears that the hands belonged to Tom. One of his hands moved to cup the back of my head as he lowered me carefully until I was sitting on the floor.

“Jasmine! Darling, are you okay?!” Tom realized I wasn’t when he noticed I was clutching my leg above my ankle. “Let me take a look, sweetheart. I’m going to pull the leg of your jeans up, is that alright?” I nodded, and Tom very slowly rolled the fabric up my leg to get a look. My ankle was already swelling and it hurt like hell.

Cameron pushed his way through, along with two security guards. “Who caused this?!” he asked angrily. I simply pointed to the girls who pushed past me; I had no idea which one of them actually stomped on me. The two guards grabbed the girls and hauled them backwards, containing them there as they yelled at them. They had to yell to be heard over their annoying shrieks.

“She needs a medic straight away.” Tom stated, and Cameron called for one over his walkie. “Can you put any weight on your foot, darling?”

I tried putting a bit of weight on my foot, crying out in pain when I realized I couldn’t.

“Alright, let’s not try that again. Just don’t move it, and try to stay still.” Tom put his arm around me, helping me sit upright. “I’ve got you.”

The medics arrived a few minutes later with a stretcher. As they put me on it and got me ready to be taken to the hospital, Tom stood up and looked around at the crowd, expression darkening when his eyes fell on the girls that caused it. He was absolutely livid.

“This behavior is completely unacceptable! What the hell were you thinking?!”

The crowd fell silent as they watched the always polite British actor’s demeanor change.

“Situations like this are exactly why celebrities start shying away from their fans! There will be no more autographs today! Anyone who’s upset about that can thank the ones who caused it, as they’ve ruined it for everyone else!” He motioned to the twits who were now standing there, shaking with embarrassment, tears ruining their cosplay makeup.

Marcus rushed to my side, his eyes brimming with tears. “I’m so sorry, Jazz! I never imagined anything like this happening!” He grabbed my hand as he sniffled.

I gave his hand a little squeeze. “It’s not your fault, Marcus. Please don’t feel bad.”

“I was just told I could leave to accompany you to the hospital. Someone’s gotta drive you home afterwards.”

Tom approached and took my other hand. “I wish I could come with you. I feel like this is partially my fault.” He was trying to fight back tears of his own.

“You guys are two of a kind, you know that? Apologizing when things aren’t your fault at all. I think you’re long lost brothers or something.” I joked, trying to cheer them up. “Tom, go to your interview with Josh. I’m sorry I’ll be missing it.”

“Me too, Jasmine. I… wish we were parting under better circumstances.”

Well, shit. Now _I_ wanted to cry.

“We need to get you to the hospital now” one of the medics said.

I nodded at her and looked back at Tom, squeezing his hand. “You know what? Despite all this, I had a great day with you, and it’s so much more than I ever could have dreamed of while getting to meet someone I really admire. You ate lunch with me, we had wonderful conversation, and you genuinely wanted to do it. That made me happier than you’ll ever realize. Thank you for a perfect day.”

The medics carried me away as I watched Tom rub furiously at his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While home nursing her injury the next day, Jasmine gets a surprise visit from Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> As I promised, part 2 is finished and posted! Enjoy the silliness, the Firefly references, and of course, the SMUT! :D
> 
> Happy reading!

The next day, I was resting on my couch with my leg propped up while watching Firefly on Netflix. Marcus had come over early that morning to make sure I was comfortable. He set up a nice little area for me. He’d put a slipcover on my couch, though that was probably because he hated the fabric of my couch and was waiting for an excuse to cover it up. My laptop was on the coffee table, as well as a cooler that contained the lunch he’d made me so I wouldn’t have to hobble to the kitchen with my crutches and make myself food. (Granted, I still had to hobble to the bathroom, but the food being taken care of was soooo appreciated.) I had the Xbox and TV remotes by me, my phone was within reach, and I had lots of pillows so I’d be comfortable.

Halfway through the Jaynestown episode, I heard someone unlocking my door. I startled and paused the show, panicking a bit because I wasn’t expecting any visitors, especially not anyone who would have a key to my house. Marcus was working at the Con all day and wouldn’t be coming over again until the evening.

I looked around for something I could use as a weapon, but nothing was within reach, and I didn’t think throwing a remote at the intruder would be effective.

The front door opened a crack and I heard someone call to me through it.

“Hello? I promise you I’m not an intruder!”

Oh. Not an intruder, then. Okaaaaaay…

The door opened all the way and there stood Tom, dressed in dark jeans and a tight blue tee. He held a bouquet of purple dahlias in one hand, my spare key in the other.

I gasped, realizing I wasn’t exactly dressed for company… aside from Marcus, anyway. I was wearing a sky blue sleepshirt I’d gotten at Victoria’s Secret a few years ago. It was just long enough to cover me, but my matching panties would easily be visible if I wasn’t careful. I grasped the bottom of my sleepshirt and held it there as Tom closed the door and approached me.

“Hello, Jasmine. I hope I didn’t scare you too badly.”

Heh. He was a big teddy bear. Who could possibly be scared of him?

Well, maybe those girls he lectured at the Con. They deserved it, though.

“No, no. It’s okay, Tom. How did you find me, though?” I asked him.

“Your friend Marcus may have told me where you live. And, since you’d have a hard time getting up to answer the door, he also may have told me where you keep your spare key hidden.” He jingled the key a few times before setting it down on the coffee table. Then he held out the dahlias. “I also wanted to bring you these. Purple, to go with your pretty hair.”

Awwww. Swoon.

I smiled and took them, admiring them up close. “Thank you so much. They’re beautiful.”

“You’re welcome, darling. If you direct me to where you have a vase, I’ll put these in water for you.”

I pointed in the general direction of the hallway. “Check the linen closet. I should have a vase or two in there.”

Tom took the bouquet and set off to find the vase. “Found it!” he called out a moment later.

“Can you bring the vase in here when you’re done? I want to be able to look at them.” I requested.

“Of course, darling.”

A few minutes later, he came back in with the vase and set it on the display table I had in front of my window. When he turned back to look at me, he realized I was tugging my sleepshirt down in an attempt to cover myself.

He immediately turned his head away. “I’m so sorry, Jasmine. I didn’t see anything, I promise.”

I giggled. “It’s fine, Tom. Besides, I did sort of give you permission to ogle me when I was attempting to make conversation yesterday.” Tom blushed and I laughed harder. “I wasn’t expecting anyone other than Marcus today, so I’m not exactly dressed appropriately.”

Tom had been looking around the room and noticed a throw blanket on the recliner. He retrieved it and shuffled back over in kind of a sidestep move so he wouldn’t look directly at me. “Here, darling. For your modesty.”

I laughed again and took the blanket from him. “You really are a true gentleman” I told him as I covered myself from waistline to knees with the blanket.

He finally turned toward me again. “I certainly try to be.”

I motioned to the cushion I wasn’t taking up. “Here, come sit.”

Tom sat down, his long legs splaying, though he was careful not to bump my foot. “Marcus told me your ankle has a hairline fracture” he said, pointing to my cast. “That seems pretty serious for getting stepped on. That girl must’ve had killer shoes.”

“That dumb twit. It wasn’t entirely her stepping on me that caused the fracture, though. I actually have a condition.”

Tom looked concerned. “You mentioned having lots of medical expenses yesterday, but I didn’t want to pry and ask you about it.”

I shook my head. “It’s fine, I don’t mind explaining. I have Osteogenesis Imperfecta. It’s genetic.”

“I’m not sure I know what that is, but I’m assuming it has something to do with your bones” he guessed.

“Right. Bones need collagen to help make them strong. Basically, there isn’t enough collagen in mine, and that causes them to be weak and easily breakable. I’m lucky the damage wasn’t more severe than this.”

Tom gave me a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry to hear that, darling.”

“It’s okay, really. My case isn’t as severe as it could be. And I do try to take care of myself. I work from home, so I don’t have to worry about getting hurt on the job. I eat healthy, I take my recommended vitamins and meds, and I keep active by taking walks or swimming. My neighbor has a pool in her backyard, and she lets me use it all the time.”

Tom smiled. “It’s good that you take care of yourself. I hope you have a quick recovery from this. I… don’t have anywhere to be today, as I’m not leaving San Diego just yet. The next two days are mine to spend as I please. So, if you like, I can make you lunch or dinner. Or I can run errands for you if you need anything.”

My jaw dropped. That man finally had a day off, and he wanted to spend it running around to help me? That made it official: Nicest. Guy. Ever.

I smiled at him. “Tom, I cannot get over how genuinely sweet you are. I’m pretty much set, though. The lunch Marcus made me is in this cooler, and he brought in everything I’d need. He’s also coming back when the Con wraps up. Your offer is very generous, but I don’t want to take advantage of you on your day off. You should be… I dunno, sleeping or something. There are a lot of ways for you to spend your day, all of which I’m sure are more fun than hanging with this couch-ridden woman.”

Tom’s sweet smile had faded into a look of disappointment. “But I _want_ to spend the day with you. Just you.”

I practically melted from hearing that. He honestly wanted to stay with me! I didn’t know if my poor fangirl heart could take much more!

“Well…” I started, giving him a smirk. “I suppose I could text Marcus and let him know he’s not needed today.”

Tom’s sweet smile was back instantly. He scooted closer, sitting on the edge of the couch by my hip and taking my hand. “Thank you. I really wanted a chance to—“

“Tom, if you say you need to make it up to me one more time…”

He scoffed playfully. “What are you going to do if I say it again?” he asked, reaching back and lightly tapping my cast. “Chase after me?”

I gasped, feigning offense. “Well! I think you’re going to have to make it up to me after all for teasing me!”

Tom chuckled, leaned forward, and kissed my cheek. “How’s that?”

Just one kiss on the cheek had me swooning, but I hid that reaction from him well enough. “It’s a start. What else have you got?”

Tom tapped his finger to his chin as he pretended to think. “How about the flip side?” he asked before leaning forward to kiss my other cheek.

“That’s nice. Keep going.” I told him, wanting to see what he would do next.

He leaned forward again and kissed my forehead, lingering there longer than he did on my cheeks.

I emitted a soft sigh as I realized how much I wanted him to do more. But I dared not request that of him. I didn’t want Tom to think I just wanted to get in his pants. Though I really had the urge to kiss him, I didn’t want to overstep my boundaries. Stopping it there would be the best idea. That Conda, though… No! It had to stop now.

“That should be satisfactory.” I told him with a smirk. “So long as you don’t tease me again, anyway.”

Immediately, that disappointed look was back on his face. “Oh” he murmured.

“Tom? Did I say something wrong?”

He shook his head. “Not at all, Jasmine. I just thought… it seemed like…” He sighed. “I’m sorry. Maybe I should go. I’ll call for my ride.”

I grabbed his arm before he could stand up. “Please don’t go.” I begged. “If you thought it seemed like… something… it’s because it was. Is. Yeah, that.”

“Really?” he questioned.

I nodded. “I was just trying to hide it because I didn’t want to seem like one of those desperate twits who just want… physical things and nothing else. Besides, I didn’t think I could be fortunate enough to have someone as wonderful as you want me.”

Tom turned himself to face me and started running his fingers through my hair. “I’ve met enough fans now that I can easily distinguish the different types. I could tell right away you didn’t have such intentions. And how could you think I wouldn’t want you? I had a lot more fun talking with you yesterday than I did doing those interviews. You’re kind, honest, funny, and I love your ‘brand of geeky crazy’, as you called it."

I giggled. “I’m still a fan, though. I mean, I keep up with what and where you’re filming, watch all the interviews… I even read the fanfiction sometimes. Hell, I’m sure I’ve had more fantasies about you than I care to admit.” When Tom’s eyebrows flew upward, I realized what I’d just said. “Uh… that could be the pain meds talking. Forget I said that. Maybe… maybe I should go. Oh, wait, this is my house…”

Tom laughed. “It’s okay, Jasmine. I’m flattered, I really am. Thank you. I’m going to have a very hard time forgetting you said that, though.” He gave me another kiss on the cheek, then began stroking his thumb over the place his lips had just been. “Gosh, you’re pretty.”

It had been a long time since anyone other than friends or family had called me that. “Yeah?” I asked softly.

“Yes. So, so lovely.”

With that, he pressed his lips to mine for what was the best kiss I’d ever had. Tom was a fantastic kisser, and I found myself grabbing onto his shoulders and pulling myself closer to deepen the kiss. I loved the taste of his lips, and they felt so great against mine that I didn’t want to pull away.

But alas, proper oxygen intake is too important.

We pulled away, both us of smiling like loons. He took my hand and kissed it as he looked at me fondly. “That was a wonderful kiss.”

“It truly was.” I agreed. My stomach rumbled a bit, making me realize I needed food. “Are you hungry, Tom?”

“I am. I can order something for myself, though.”

“Oh, no need. It’ll take forever to get here. I have plenty of food in the kitchen. Feel free to make yourself whatever you like.”

“Are you sure, darling? I don’t want to impose.”

“Tom. Go make yourself some lunch. Please.”

He laughed. “Alright, I will. Thank you, Jasmine.” He gave me a quick kiss before getting up and heading for the kitchen.

After Tom prepared lunch for himself, he pulled one of the kitchen chairs over so he could sit next to me without worrying about bumping into my foot.

“Have you seen Firefly, Tom?” I asked, grabbing the remote.

“I have. It’s a prerequisite to working with Joss Whedon, you know. He won’t utter a word to you until he knows you’ve watched Firefly, Serenity too, and mourned over its untimely demise.”

I snorted a laugh through my nose. “You big dork.”

“Yup.” Tom responded with a grin before taking a bite of his sandwich.

I started Jaynestown over, and we watched it while eating and conversing. Then we watched Out Of Gas and Shindig while Tom snuggled with me on the couch, sitting behind me with legs splayed on either side and letting me lean back against him. I was pretty comfortable with my foot resting on a pillow and my head resting on his shoulder.

When Shindig ended, Tom took the remote and stopped the feed before Safe could start. “Jasmine, I can’t get something you said out of my head.”

“Is it how I told you about Jewel Staite saying that pink dress was fun for six hours until she had to pee?”

Tom laughed. “No, but I do wish you hadn’t said that while I was taking a sip of water.”

“Heh. Yeah, sorry about that.”

“It’s alright, darling. What I can’t get out of my head is what you said about having had more fantasies about me than you care to admit.” He moved my hair away from my ear and pressed his lips to it. “I would _love_ to know what some of those fantasies are.”

I swallowed audibly as he punctuated his sentence with a kiss to my neck. “Unfortunately, those fantasies involved me not having a fractured ankle.”

I felt Tom smile against my neck before he kissed it again. “Perhaps we can create a whole new…” He slid his hands around to my stomach, stopping them just under my breasts. “…fantasy?”

I leaned my head back against his shoulder as my breathing picked up. He’d barely done anything and already I was reduced to a panting mess. “Perhaps w-we can.” I stammered.

One of Tom’s hands cupped my cheek, and he turned my face towards his so he could join our lips again. The kiss was sweetened by the apricot we’d shared for dessert, and I slipped my tongue just inside his lips, seeking more of that flavor. Tom moaned softly and met my tongue with his, creating a most delightful French kiss.

As we continued to kiss, Tom’s other hand slid up along the fabric of my sleepshirt and cupped my breast. His finger brushed over my nipple and I moaned into his mouth.

Tom broke our kiss with a grin. “No bra… I like that.” His hands moved to my thighs and took hold of the bottom of my sleepshirt. “Still care about your modesty, Jasmine?”

“Fuck, no.”

“Thank god.”

I raised my arms, allowing Tom to tug the now unwanted garment off of me. He set it on the chair he’d pulled up next to the couch before taking a breast in each hand.

“I love these pink, perky buds of yours, darling. They are positively _begging_ to be toyed with.” Tom said, rolling each nipple between thumb and forefinger as his remaining fingers gently massaged my breasts.

“Oh, dear god!” I groaned, allowing him to play with them for several minutes while he kissed everywhere his head could reach. When I couldn’t stop squirming in his arms, he chuckled.

“Shall I venture lower?” he asked, one hand leaving my breast be. I watched as his fingers slipped under the fabric of my panties.

“Please.” I sighed, desperate for him to touch me.

He dipped two fingers into my waiting entrance, which was already slick and ready for him. I cried out softly and he let out a low growl in response.

His breath wafted against the shell of my ear as he panted while pumping his fingers into me. I hoped he didn’t think I hadn’t noticed the rather prominent erection pressing into my backside. Unfortunately, I was in no condition to take care of the Conda the way I wanted to, but I was damn sure going to make do.

“You know, Tom…” I gasped out. “I don’t think I did too good a job working at the Con.”

“Darling, you did a fine job.” Tom assured me before kissing my cheek. “Don’t let what happened discourage you.”

“Well, I was supposed to be a _handler_ , Tom. And I have to say, I didn’t get much…” I slid my hand back between us and cupped his manhood through his jeans. “… _handling_ in.”

“Ah! Oh, fuck…” he sighed.

But ohhhh my god, was there a lot of him, sure as all the pictures had made it seem. One hand was definitely not enough to properly handle him. Even so, he seemed to appreciate my efforts as I stroked him there as best I could.

“Well… *pant* you’re right, darling. *pant* I certainly could’ve done with… oh god… more handling at the Con.”

His fingers moved faster within me, so I tried to match his pace. “Even Marcus got more handling of you in than I did.”

“Ehehe… Shit… Mmm, that feels good.”

Tom rocked against me harder as his thumb came to rub against my clit. My head dug harder into his shoulder as I called out his name, the pleasure close to overwhelming me. I started to draw up my knees, but winced as I remembered my ankle.

“Careful, darling.” Tom warned gently. The hand that had still been occupied by a breast went down to grasp my leg under my knee. He held it there, keeping me from moving it too much as I began to tremble against him.

“Tom… I’m gonna—“ My knee jerked a bit, so he tightened his grip.

“I’ve got you. Lose yourself to the pleasure, Jasmine. I won’t let you hurt.”

A few more rubs over my clit had me crying out into his mouth as I came, pulsing around his fingers for what felt like a long time. As soon as he felt my body relax, Tom pulled his fingers out of me, sucked them clean, and moved my leg back into position.

“You’re amazing.” I told him as he stood and propped me back against the arm of the couch, putting my pillows back in place.

“So are you, sweetheart. You are absolutely radiant when you come.”

“I’m sure the same could be said of you.” I told him.

Tom winked. “I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

Oh, but how was I supposed to do that? Damn my stupid, brittle bones. As I watched him peel off his tight shirt and step out of his jeans, I felt more and more helpless.

“I’d love to return the favor, Tom, but I’m really in no position to.” Not in the way that would give him the pleasure he so deserved.

Tom smirked, a glimmer in his eye. “Oh, darling… You’re in the perfect position to.”

He set his clothes down on the coffee table and kneeled on the empty cushion by my feet. My eyes scanned down his body until they settled on the massive erection straining his boxer-briefs. Fuck. Me.

Tom reached forward and hooked his fingers into the waistband of my panties. “May I?” he asked. I nodded, and he tugged the garment down my legs. I bent the knee of my good leg to help him get them off. When my foot was out of that side, Tom cupped my calf and carefully raised my leg just enough for him to slide my panties all the way off.

“These are absolutely soaked, Jasmine. I wonder who could’ve caused that to happen” he mused with a mischievous smile as he set them on the top of the couch. “Now, I’m going to move this pillow and lift your leg again. If you have any pain, tell me immediately and we’ll try something else.”

Tom lifted my leg by the calf and pushed the pillow onto the floor. He bent his body all the way forward, put my leg over his shoulder, and made sure it was resting on his back. “Does this hurt at all, love?”

Surprisingly, it didn’t. “No, it’s good.”

“Great! You can do the same with your other leg if it helps you. I’ll try to keep my back still so you don’t feel like your leg is going to slide off.”

And before I had time to say anything else, Tom’s face was buried between my legs and I was moaning to the skies. Every lick, suck, and stroke from his mouth was absolute bliss.  But as much as I was enjoying it, I wanted our passionate session to be about him, too.

When I felt myself nearing the edge again, I ran my hand through his curls. “Tom… hang on.”

Tom stilled and looked up at me with concern. “Are you hurting, Jasmine? Do you need me to stop?”

“No, I’m not hurting at all. I just really want this to be about you, too.” I explained.

He gave me a small smile and patted my thigh. “You’re wrong if you think this isn’t about me, that I’m not enjoying this. As you wish, though.”

I shook my head. “I would really love it if you were inside me when I come again.”

Tom let out a soft noise, almost like a whimper, before he smirked. “Well… if you insist, my dear. Penetration it is.” He held my leg, stood up, and set it down again. “Oh, such a chore” he joked.

“Very funny.” I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

“I try” he replied before taking off his underwear.

And there it was.

Inch after inch after inch of it.

That rock hard, smooth length that had only been seen straining against trouser after trouser.

The famed HiddlesConda.

OH, GLORY BE.

It wasn’t until I heard Tom’s amused chortling that I realized I’d said the last two sentences out loud.

“I should’ve figured you’d call it that, too” he snickered.

I gasped. “You know about that?!”

“Of course I know about it. Just because I stay away from certain areas of the Internet as much as possible doesn’t mean I don’t hear about things.”

“Oh god! I’m so sorry. I hope you don’t think I mean any disrespect.” I apologized shyly.

“Pshaw. Coming from you, it’s flattering. Hell, anything you’d call it would be fine by me.” Tom kneeled on the couch and began adjusting me so I wouldn’t be hurt. He tilted my hips up before lifting my legs on either side of him, still being extra careful with my bad one.

I grinned as it came to me. “As much as I like HiddlesConda, I’m going to call it something else from now on. I won’t post about it, of course; it’ll be our little secret.”

“And what will you call it?” he asked, already amused without having heard it.

“I’m going to call it my Comic Conda!”

Tom burst into laughter. “Very clever, love” he said as he lined himself up. “Now, prepare for the ‘Comic Conda’ to rock your world!”

Rock my world, indeed. That is exactly what it did.

He pushed into me as hard as he could without jostling me around too much. His eyes were on my face the whole time, making sure my cries were of pleasure and not pain. My legs were carefully wrapped around his waist and set on his back. He held my bad leg against him and supported himself with his other arm.

“Fuck, do you ever feel good” he grit out. “You still okay?”

“I’ll be even better once you start moving.”

Tom began rolling his hips, still watching me for any signs that I was hurting. Nope, all I could feel was how his glorious cock stretched my walls to what damn sure felt like capacity. A few strangled moans escaped me as I felt his length drive into me as far as it could.

“Are you okay, darling? Does your ankle hurt?” he asked.

“No, my ankle’s fine.” I answered.

“What about your… um, am I hurting you… down here?”

I giggled. “No, it’s just that… goin’ on a year now, I ain’t had nothin’ twixt my nethers weren’t run on batteries!”

Tom laughed. “I could stand to hear a little more about that!” he paraphrased.

I lifted my hand and lightly tapped his nose. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

Tom nuzzled my nose with his. “Dorks. Big ones. Both of us.”

“Yup.” I replied, nodding.

Tom’s pace picked up as he drove into me harder. With the grip he had on my leg and the support of the pillows behind me, my body was staying put, which was great. He could thrust harder, and I could enjoy myself without worrying about aggravating my injury.

My hands were constantly moving, from shoulders to hair to arms… I couldn’t decide where I wanted to hold him more.

Tom’s other hand slid under me, fingers splaying across my lower back and bottom, effectively changing the angle. An especially punctuated thrust had me gasping and seeing stars. My walls reactively clenched around his cock, and he let out a grunt.

“Jasmine” he moaned breathlessly.

I clenched again at hearing my name tumbling from his lips amidst our passion. “Again, say it again” I requested before pressing my lips to his neck.

“Jasmine” he grit out, the sweet sound accompanying the vibrations my lips felt against his throat.

That voice… saying my name… oh, yes. That was what was going to push me over that precipice. “More, Tom!” I begged, gently nipping at the soft skin of his neck.

“Ja-asmine!” he stammered, driving in harder, the tip of his cock reaching the end of my passage.

“Tom! To—“ I managed before my cries formed to make one solid scream, my eyes rolling back in my head. The orgasm hit with one strong, forceful wave, shooting my arousal past his cock and out of my centre.

Tom’s balls drew up and he came hard with a cry, dropping his head by my neck. I felt his teeth press into my shoulder as he groaned with every pulse of his climax.

When he caught his breath, Tom lifted his head to look at me. “Proper handling achieved, I’d say. I shall send the gods of San Diego Comic Con a glowing review so you get hired on next year.”

I laughed at his comment. “Glad to have your approval, sir!”

Tom chuckled before giving me a quick kiss. “How’s your ankle after all that?”

“It’s still alright. Though I think those pain meds are going to wear off soon. I’d like to have dinner so I can take my next dose.”

“Of course, darling. Here, let me just get you back in place.”

Tom carefully lowered my leg back down before pulling out of me. I felt his arousal (and there was a good amount of it!) seeping out of me as he grabbed the pillow and set my foot back on it. Tom noticed and winced.

“Sorry about that, darling. I’m afraid it’s been awhile.”

“Pfft. I consider that a compliment.” I told him, making him smile.

The sound of keys jingling outside the door broke us out of our post-coital haze.

Tom’s eyes went wide. “Are you expecting someone, darling?”

I gasped, slapping my hands onto my face like Kevin McCallister in Home Alone. “Oh, shit! I forgot to text Marcus!”

Tom scrambled to his feet, grabbing his boxer-briefs and falling onto the empty cushion while trying to get them on. He hadn’t gotten them up all the way when he realized I couldn’t move myself to cover up. Hovering over me on his knees, he grabbed my panties but forgot they were still wet. He put them back down and tried to reach for my sleepshirt but Marcus opened the door.

“I’m back, Jazz, and oh my god, what a day. I…”

Marcus was certainly treated to a hell of a sight after he shut the door and turned around. His jaw and keys dropped as a reaction to me laying there, naked, hands covering my nethers… with Tom still hovering over me, ass uncovered by the underwear that still wasn’t up all the way, hands now cupped over my breasts to cover them up.

Tom and I stared back and forth from Marcus to each other, trying to think of something to say. Thankfully, Marcus was always good at filling silences. He put his hands on his hips and tutted at us.

“Well, it’s a good thing I put that slipcover on there. As much as I hate your ugly couch, that thing can’t be thrown into a machine.” He scurried over to us and crossed his arms. “Up and at ‘em, Tom. You’re going to have to lift Jazz up for a bit so I can grab that slipcover. That’s going in the wash immediately.”

Tom’s incredulous look as reaction to Marcus’s… well, lack of reaction, to our coupling was worth the initial embarrassment.

Marcus huffed. “Tom, it’s fine, I’ve seen them before. They’re lovely, of course, but trust me… they do nothing for me.”

Tom chuckled and reached for my sleepshirt, handing it to me before standing up and helping me put it back on. Then he lifted me up just enough so Marcus could tug the slipcover off the couch (along with my panties) and take it to the washing machine.

As Tom set me down, I saw his face scrunch up a bit as he saw the couch. Okay, fine. It was hideous. A white couch covered with a pattern of large, gaudy flowers and leaves in horrid shades of red, orange, yellow, and brown definitely wasn’t a sight for sore eyes. (If you did, in fact, have sore eyes, they’d get worse.)

“Ugh. Darling, I have to agree with Marcus about the couch.”

“I know, I know! But I really needed a couch, and I didn’t have the money right after getting this place! I saw it out on a curb one day, and it was free! It’s still clean and comfortable, at least!”

Marcus shook his head as he balled up the slipcover. “If the furniture gods are appeased with my pleas, that thing will break. Maybe another go on it from you two will do it. And then I’m taking you to Lawrance Furniture.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “Marcus, I can’t afford that stuff!”

Marcus huffed. “Okay, fine. You _will_ let me take you to IKEA, at the very least. Now, I’m going to get your laundry going and make dinner. What do you want tonight?”

Tom held up his hand. “I’ll take care of dinner tonight, anything you two want. My treat.”

I reached out and took Tom’s hand. “Thanks, Tom.”

Tom smiled and bent down to kiss me.

“Tom, you’re the greatest!” Marcus said happily. “To thank you, I’ll remind you that your butt is still showing.”

Tom gasped. “Dammit!” He pulled his boxer-briefs up quickly. “Thanks, Marcus.”

Marcus grinned. “No problem, sweet cheeks!” He reached over and gave Tom a pat on the ass before strolling off to the laundry room.

Tom pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek and huffed a laugh.

“I guess you were right about Marcus being the better handler.”


End file.
